


Karma

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Karma - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Sex, Violence, one sided tornadoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai Lightning have a crush on 16 year old ai  windy but is abusive to 14 year old ai Haru.  Haru and windy end up with  a plan of karma.  contains Haru x windy lemon    In honor of pride month, I will write 1 yaoi lemon  and yuri lemon.  This is my 1st yaoi lemon i wrote  so it might be bad.  I don't own vrains and sorry for errors.
Relationships: Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), windy/Haru





	Karma

16 year old ai Lightning was on his way to confess his love to 16 year old ai windy . Windy was the only person he loved. He wanted rule humanity with windy with him. Lightning said "I can't wait to be with you" with him blushing . Lightning then seen 14 year old ai Haru getting some diet soda in the kitchen . Lightning said " what are you doing here, ugly butt?". Haru said " just getting a soda". Lightning laughed and said " you don't deserve that soda. you are ugly and useless ai. you don't deserve anyone. Now, get out of here.". Haru said "But..." with tears in his eyes. Lightning said " go away" punching Haru in the face hard enough to destroy half of his face.

Haru walked in 16 year old ai windy's room after windy sent a email to Lightning saying he can't meet him for couple hours because windy had plans . Windy said " what up , Ha... Who hurt your face and why half of your face is gone?!". Haru said "Lightning because...". Before Haru could answer, Windy put a medicine cream on Haru healing and forming half of his face back. Haru said "Thanks, windy". Windy said " no problem, how dare he hurt you?!". Haru said " it happened all over a diet soda and he told me I am ugly.". Windy said " he's jealous because you are way more handsome and good looking that he will never be.". Haru blushed and said " you are good looking , windy.". Windy blushed and said " thank you". Haru said "I do know one thing about Lightning , he have a crush on you.". Windy said " That gives me nightmares and I don't want to be with him.". Haru said " Lightning don't deserve you. " Windy got a idea causing him to smirk.

Haru said " you are smirking you have a idea." windy said "Haru, if i wanted to have a love session with you right now, what would you do?". Haru said " what type of love session?". Windy said while blushing "sex". Haru said while blushing " if you wanted to". Windy walked towards Haru and kissed him on the lips . Haru said " windy" while he kissed windy on the lips. Windy said " Haru" while kissing him more. Haru gently pushed Windy in his wall to continue their kissing. Haru said " I love you, windy" while kissing him . Windy said "I love you, Haru" reaching for Haru's belt. Haru moaned " this feels so good " while taking off his tie and shirt. Windy said " you're so hot. " Haru said " you're hoter" while windy undid his belt ,take off his pants and take off his underwear . Windy said " your dick is so big!". Haru used "i hope you enjoy it!" Windy went and gave Haru a lot of blowjobs . Haru and windy moaned " so feels so good" Haru and windy went to lay down on windy's bed to continue their sex. Windy and Haru said " this feel so good". Haru said " you pleasured me. I will pleasure you now" while rubbing windy's private parts. windy moaned and said " It feels good" while grabbing Haru's butt rubbing it in a very sexual way.

Meanwhile Lightning was walking towards Windy's bedroom. Lightning said "I don't care he don't want to talk. I will tell him and He will love me". Lightning opened the door and said "windy, I... what is going on?' while he just caught windy having sex with Haru. Windy said "I am having sex with Haru and it's the best day of my life. He's way better than you, Lightning. ". Lightning said "But, I love you windy." Windy said "I don't love you, Lightning. You abused the one I love. I love Haru. He loves me. you called him ugly . This is karma, Lightning!". Lightning ran off like a baby. Haru said " still want to continue?". Windy said "of course, Haru" while they continued their sex for 8 hours. Today was the best day of Haru and windy's lifes. Today was the worst day of Lightning's life.


End file.
